<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Semisweet by kelleigh (girlfromcarolina)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29391927">Semisweet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlfromcarolina/pseuds/kelleigh'>kelleigh (girlfromcarolina)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Be Mine: Valentine's Day Meme Fills [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Be Mine Valentine's Day Meme (Supernatural &amp; Supernatural RPF), Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Praise Kink, Rimming, Romance, Valentine's Day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:34:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29391927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlfromcarolina/pseuds/kelleigh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is willing to do whatever it takes to show Jared that he can be romantic. Screwing up is not an option. That’s why, three days before Valentine’s, he finds himself cornering Jared in the kitchen as he’s making lattes with Jensen’s expensive machine (that, for some reason, only seems to behave for Jared) to ask, “What do you want to do for Valentine’s Day?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Be Mine: Valentine's Day Meme Fills [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>229</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Semisweet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another fill for Round 2 of the <a href="https://spnbemine.livejournal.com/995.html">Be Mine Comment Meme</a> ♥ this time for the following prompt: <i>Jensen knows just how to get Jared begging for it, so for Valentine’s Day, Jensen decides to take it slow and drive Jared to the brink of insanity before fucking him through the mattress. Rimming, dirty talk.</i></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Valentine’s Day.... It’s buying a card with a saying that’s too lame to say out loud and contemplating whether to buy a box of sickeningly sweet chocolates or an arrangement of cut flowers that will be wilted within a week. It’s sitting close to a loved one while you eat an over-priced meal in a lavishly decorated restaurant and drink bad champagne before heading home for mediocre sex so that you can check <i>intimacy</i> off your to-do list.</p>
<p>Jensen has been through every stereotypical incarnation of Valentine’s Day with his exes. He’s done the sweet, the silly, the <i>romantic</i>, and every time it left him feeling hollow and unsatisfied. Going through all that hassle for a holiday and never actually living up to his partner’s expectations left him with a sour taste in his mouth and the desire to skip Valentine’s Day from now on.</p>
<p>Two years after making that resolution, Jensen meets Jared.</p>
<p>Jared who has a grin wide as a country mile and a generous heart. Jared who encourages Jensen to try new things, take risks, and see the world from a different perspective. Jared who makes him want to be the kind of man who embraces the dictionary definition of romance if only to put a smile on Jared’s face.</p>
<p>They’ve been together for almost ten months when the dreaded holiday rolls around again like Jensen’s own personal Friday the 13th. Jensen’s been psyching himself up for weeks, agonizing over ways to celebrate that’ll make Jared happy (and keep Jensen from suffering the same crushing disappointment he’s used to at the same time). Jared means more than all the others; Jensen can’t risk losing him over a shitty Valentine’s Day. Not that he’s told Jared how he feels about the holiday. How can he when Jared is so effortlessly romantic, spontaneous and thoughtful? He bets Jared <i>loves</i> Valentine’s Day and expects his significant other to go all out. Flowers, candy...the whole nine yards.</p>
<p>For Jared, Jensen is willing to do whatever it takes. Screwing up is not an option. That’s why, three days before Valentine’s, he finds himself cornering Jared in the kitchen as he’s making lattes with Jensen’s expensive machine (that, for some reason, only seems to behave for Jared) to ask, “What do you want to do for Valentine’s Day?”</p>
<p>It must come out in a rushed mumble, because Jared looks at him, blinks, and shakes his head before handing Jensen a latte.</p>
<p>“I...Valentine’s?” Jared asks. “I didn’t think you wanted to plan anything.” He turns back to the coffee maker, missing Jensen’s scowl.</p>
<p>Jensen could say that he’s got ideas—<i>romantic ones!</i>—or that he’s only checking to make sure Jared wasn’t making conflicting plans of his own, but excuses aren’t going to help.</p>
<p>“I’m not good at this, okay?”</p>
<p>Jared looks over his shoulder. “At what? Conversation? Just drink your latte before it gets cold.”</p>
<p>The warmth and the caffeine helps a bit. “At Valentine’s Day...at romantic stuff,” Jensen admits, waving his mug-free hand in a hapless gesture. Coming clean about his past failures isn’t an appealing idea, but he understands Jared well enough to know his boyfriend won’t judge him. “I always end up doing the wrong thing. It’s like I don’t know what the expectations are, and I miss them completely. Kind of leaves everyone feeling like shit.”</p>
<p>“We don’t have to do anything—”</p>
<p>“I want to,” Jensen cuts in. “That’s what I’m trying to say, Jay. I don’t want to mess up this time, so I’m asking what you want, because I’m struggling to come up with the right thing.”</p>
<p>The expression on Jared’s face when Jensen stops talking is difficult to read. He’s either working out a complex equation in his head (he’s an engineer, it happens!) or he’s completely baffled by Jensen’s honesty.</p>
<p>“You’re sure about this?” Jared eventually asks, one brow raised. “There’s no pressure here, Jen. We don’t have to do anything.” He turns fully and leans back against the counter while the coffee machine hums. “I wasn’t expecting anything, and that’s not a bad thing, I promise,” he adds at Jensen’s panicked grumble. “A couple of my exes went all out with over the top Valentine’s Day stuff, but it was all about them, you know? Not really about me at all. I was a little relieved when I thought you weren’t planning anything.”</p>
<p>Jensen isn’t expecting to hear that. Relief rushes in to fill some of the craters caused by stress eating away at his self-esteem. He’s thought it before, but Jared might just be the perfect guy for him.</p>
<p>“There <i>is</i> something,” Jared ventures, his hands occupied with his own latte now. “Something personal. I’ve never been sure how to ask, but if you are serious about doing <i>anything</i>...”</p>
<p>The gleam in Jared’s shifting eyes speaks to barely contained mischief, and Jensen has a feeling he’s going to like whatever comes out of Jared’s mouth next.</p>
<p>And he’s not wrong. When Jared starts describing what he wants, face turning redder with each explicit sentence, Jensen officially falls in love with him.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>=========</p>
</div>Three nights later, while other couples are eating pre-fixe menus paired with low-end bottles of wine, or scrambling to pick up last minute trinkets that’ll be regifted in a month, Jensen is in his bedroom staring down at the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen.<p>Jared’s body is miraculous on an everyday basis, and Jensen worships at that altar whenever he can, but like this…like this, he’s something else. Completely naked and spread out on his stomach, making Jensen’s bed look a shade too small for his long arms and legs. Sweat has gathered in a fine sheen at the back of his neck, along his spine, and down his inner thighs. He’s glistening in the low light: a combination of the bedside lamp and the twin flickers from the double-wicked Sea Spray candle on the dresser.</p>
<p>(Jensen’s really getting the hang of <i>romance</i>, at least where Jared is concerned.)</p>
<p>The teasing and foreplay (physical and verbal) have gone on for nearly three days as the two of them wound each other up tighter and tighter whenever they could in anticipation of tonight. Jensen’s down to his jeans, and his cock is pressing against the denim, half-hard and desperate to get a piece of the action, but Jared comes first. Maybe literally.</p>
<p>When Jared leaned in and described, in filthy detail, how he wanted Jensen to rim him for Valentine’s Day, Jensen nearly melted on the spot. <i>To the brink of my sanity,</i> were the words Jared used. Ten months and they had yet to enjoy such an act, though they’d made sex-dizzy promises time and time again that one day they’d take the time and make it sensationally hot. That’s what Jared wanted. Jensen is all too happy to give it to him.</p>
<p>“Fuck, you look good,” Jensen whispers, crawling onto the bed between Jared’s legs.</p>
<p>“Good enough to eat, I hope.” Jared is looking back over his shoulder. The grin on his face makes Jensen want to lean over and kiss him stupid.</p>
<p>“Better talk while you can, Jay. All you’ll be able to do in a minute is scream my name over and over.”</p>
<p>“Big talk.” Jared’s eyes go dark as they rake down the front of Jensen’s body to the obvious bulge. “Got something to back it up?”</p>
<p>“Just you wait, baby,” Jensen croons, baring the edge of his teeth. “Pretty soon you’ll be begging for my dick.”</p>
<p>Jared crosses his arms beneath his chin, a short laugh daring Jensen to keep that promise. Jensen thinks about teasing him some more with sweeping, sensuous touches, but his mouth is watering. Two soft <i>slaps</i> break the weighted silence as Jensen claps his palms down on Jared’s ass, gripping each cheek and kneading into the thick muscle.</p>
<p>“God, you’re so fucking pretty, Jay. I could stare at you for hours thinking about where to put my mouth.” Jensen’s thumbs tuck inward. “You want it right here, don’t you?”</p>
<p>Jared already stretched himself with one finger and some vanilla-flavored lube while Jensen watched and waxed erotic about his glorious ass. The prep left Jared’s hole slick and needy, a sight Jensen can’t get enough of. He debates whether to start out slow and gentle, ease Jared back into a feeling he’s gone without for so long and gradually drive him insane. However, staring down where his hands are spreading Jared’s ass, he leans away from that idea.</p>
<p>In one fluid move, Jensen drops back off the bed, falls to one kee, and hauls Jared back, forcing him to scramble on his elbows to avoid being dragged down the mattress. Jared’s ass ends up directly in front of his face, and Jensen dives in without warning.</p>
<p>“<i>Fuck…</i>” That single curse is drawn out for five seconds as Jared’s mind works through the shock of Jensen’s tongue over his hole.</p>
<p>“Taste so good, Jay,” Jensen groans when his tongue slips free, “I knew you would.” For months, he’s wanted to have Jared like this, laid out and vulnerable, but it either never seemed like the right time or they couldn’t hold themselves back from fucking long enough to enjoy this kind of thorough foreplay.</p>
<p>With Jared pushing back, Jensen works him over with his lips and tongue, nipping soft skin before venturing deeper and pressing his tongue into that barely-stretched hole. It’s tight, —Jensen isn’t used to feeling this kind of pressure around his tongue—but it’s worth the effort to feel Jared clenching around him, rocking all five of his senses at once.</p>
<p>When Jared’s moans reach a certain decibel, Jensen pulls away. “Feeling good, baby?” He waits for Jared to nod, forehead against the sheets, before continuing. “I bet you’re loving this. Your ass was trying to pull me inside, keep my tongue in there. You love to be filled, whether it’s my tongue, my fingers, or my dick, don’t you, Jay? It’s your lucky night,” he says, dropping briefly to bite the skin where Jared’s thigh meets his ass, “‘cause you’re gonna get all three.”</p>
<p>Grabbing Jared’s thigh, Jensen points his tongue and fucks Jared with it, pulling his hips back into every thrust so that he feels every millimeter of slick muscle pushing into him. As the tongue-lashing continues, Jensen can hear and feel Jared getting delirious. If Jensen could—if he possessed an endless well of patience—he would rim Jared every time they have sex from now on. It hits him like a drug; he’s already addicted. His chin is wet with his own spit and lube, messy and delighted by how breathtakingly well Jared is responding.</p>
<p>When his lungs are burning, Jensen stops to take a few deep breaths, his voice in tatters when he says, “Feels like I’m getting drunk on you. I don’t want to stop, baby.”</p>
<p>“Jen...please.”</p>
<p>“Please what? You know how to get me to stop,” Jensen reminds Jared, although that’s highly unlikely given his euphoric expression. “Unless you want my cock instead.”</p>
<p>Jared opens his eyes, pupils ringed with dark flames. “I can take more,” he whispers, as if it’s taking most of his strength just to speak. “Want anything you can give me.”</p>
<p>There’s a vow sitting on the tip of Jensen’s tongue; he’s ready to promise this man everything. He doesn’t want to break the mood now, not when he’s so close to pushing Jared over the edge. </p>
<p>“You’re gonna take it, trust me.” With a firm hand, he guides Jared’s cock backwards between his legs and lets it hang, hard and dripping. Jensen licks the head and swallows. His strokes are light. The effect must be maddening for Jared: too much and not enough at the same time.</p>
<p>Jensen moves between licking up the underside of Jared’s cock, following the veins with his tongue, and licking over his hole. Jared can’t sink into one sensation before Jensen switches it up. Barely a few minutes later, Jared is thrashing.</p>
<p>“Easy, Jay,” Jensen soothes, standing on shaky knees. He’d been eager to give Jared the rimming of his life, but he had no idea he’d be so affected. “Turn over for me, okay?”</p>
<p>It takes a moment, but Jared manages to flip onto his back. He’s flushed and sweaty from his throat to his groin, straining and perfect.</p>
<p>“Gorgeous,” Jensen mutters. “Not done with you yet.” Following his words, he drags two fingers down Jared’s abs, along the groove of his hip, and pushes them into Jared’s ass. “Almost ready for me, aren’t you?”</p>
<p>“Need you, Jen.”</p>
<p>“I love hearing you say that.”</p>
<p>Jared’s begging becomes incoherent once Jensen’s tongue joins the assault alongside his fingers. His nose hits the bottom of Jared’s balls. The sights, sounds, and smells are inescapable, drowning Jensen in lust. He swore that he would drive Jared out of his mind, but Jensen is slowly going mad too. His cock is hard and desperate to be inside that tight hole.</p>
<p>Tearing himself away, Jensen fumbles with his jeans, cursing as he shoves them down his legs and kicks them off. There’s more lube somewhere...fuck, it’s hard to find anything in the rumpled sheets with Jared writhing on top of them. When Jensen finds the bottle, he slicks his cock and uses the excess to fuck Jared with three fingers.</p>
<p>“You want this?” Jensen asks, making sure Jared is able to see him stroking himself. “You’re so open, Jay. All primed and ready for me now.”</p>
<p>All Jensen needs is a nod, and when he gets it, he wastes no time directing his cock into the gripping heat of Jared’s body. The connection between Jensen’s brain and his mouth is wide open; every filthy thought comes out like he’s a Britta with no filter. But that’s what Jared wanted. He wanted to hear Jensen’s praise and worship, to know that Jensen wanted him with a passion that couldn’t be extinguished. Three days ago, when Jared asked Jensen to do this, he’d shyly admitted that one of his exes had been so turned off by the experience that Jared was nervous to ever try again. Until Jensen.</p>
<p>For his part, Jensen is willing to talk himself hoarse if it means Jared will finally realize that he can trust Jensen with anything.</p>
<p>Jared reaches out and grabs Jensen by the shoulders, bringing him closer. The new angle throws off Jensen’s rhythm, but this way he’s looking straight into Jared’s eyes when he says, “Love you so much, Jay. No one’s ever been this good to me, felt this good to me. Just you, always you.”</p>
<p>They don’t kiss yet (Jensen can feel the mess on the lower half of his face), but there’s no intimacy lost between them as Jensen comes inside Jared. Even as he’s shaking, Jensen manages to lean back and aim his final thrusts against Jared’s prostate, jerking him off at the same time so that he finishes before Jensen has gone fully soft inside of him. They collapse, and Jensen completely loses track of time as his heart rate returns to its resting rhythm.</p>
<p>Necessity eventually forces Jensen out of bed to clean up, stripping the sheet out from under Jared and tossing it in his laundry basket. After a quick trip to the bathroom, he grabs the comforter from the floor and settles in beside Jared. The candle is still flickering, casting faint shadows that chase one another around Jensen’s bedroom. It’s hard to admit, but the moment feels amazingly romantic.</p>
<p>“You should move in here,” Jensen finds himself saying.</p>
<p>Jared, who’d been drifting in and out of consciousness, turns his head on the pillow and opens his eyes. He’s smiling when he says, “I sort of did already. Maybe you missed it…”</p>
<p>“I know. I mean, like, officially. If you want.” Jensen sighs. He’s probably botching this. “My coffee machine likes you better anyway.”</p>
<p>Jared chuckles. “It loves me. But I love you too, so I think we can make this work.”</p>
<p>Now that they’re able to resume kissing, Jensen takes full advantage, hoping that tonight was everything Jared wanted and more.</p>
<p>“You’re pretty good at being romantic,” Jared tells him when they separate for a brief moment. “We’ll have to keep this up.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I think I’m finally getting the hang of it.” As Jensen pulls Jared back in, he thinks that maybe all he needed was the right person to bring out the romantic in him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <i>FIN</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>